


From the Wreckage Build A Home

by 2am_limbo



Series: House of Memories [4]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ronan Lynch Angst, Ronan Lynch Has Feelings, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch-centric, Soft Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2am_limbo/pseuds/2am_limbo
Summary: At 3:19 AM Adam finally found Ronan. He saw his dark silhouette amidst the darker backdrop of the mountains and starry sky. Ronan leaned up against the guardrail, wrists crossed, black sweatshirt hood up, and looked out over the endless valley, mountains, and clear sky.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: House of Memories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928317
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	From the Wreckage Build A Home

At 3:19 AM Adam finally found Ronan. He saw his dark silhouette amidst the darker backdrop of the mountains and starry sky. Ronan leaned up against the guardrail, wrists crossed, black sweatshirt hood up, and looked out over the endless valley, mountains, and clear sky.

Adam put his car in park and killed the engine. He sat there for a moment and watched Ronan. As he watched, his pain palpable, Adam was struck with images of Ronan’s slashed arms, his blood everywhere... how his body trembled and his eyes rolled back in his head as he faded in and out of consciousness, how limp he was as Gansey tried to adjust his body while they waited on the ambulance to arrive. This silence now was deafening, and as it mixed with Ronan’s sorrow, it was suffocating, and Adam felt like he would choke.

Adam gently closed the car door and walked over to Ronan. He stood beside him but remained at arm’s length and stared out in the direction Ronan had been gazing. Adam said nothing. After several minutes, Adam chanced a quick glance over at Ronan, and Ronan stood there with his eyes closed as his chest heaved. Adam turned back to the view before them and waited.

Ronan hung his arms down over the guard rail. He looked almost like a ragdoll with the way he dangled, and then he brought his hands up to his head and curled his fingers angrily as if pulling hair but instead dug his nails into his scalp. He ran them over his buzzed head and back so that he could bury his head in the crooks of his elbows, from the world, and Adam could hear the choked and shallow breathing that struggled to escape from Ronan’s chest. 

Finally, Adam slid closer and slid an arm around Ronan’s waist to tenderly lure him against him. As Adam gently guided Ronan, he suddenly threw his arms around Adam’s shoulders with such force that he almost knocked Adam off his feet, and he clutched at Adam’s shirt in fistfuls as he pressed his face against Adam’s neck. Adam felt hot tears on his skin and on the collar of his old t-shirt that he had been asleep in, and Adam lifted a hand to lift Ronan’s head from under his chin. Adam looked into Ronan’s eyes and placed a delicate kiss to the tip of his nose and then his lips. 

“You’re okay,” Adam whispered against his lips as he continued to stare into Ronan’s eyes, barely audible. Ronan was silent, and he looked back into Adam’s with large, sad, glassy, red eyes, and then finally nodded.


End file.
